A Kiefdy Story
A Kiefdy story... Judy was lying on her couch in the Slytherin common room thinking about her other love Kief. 'He is so awesome! But I want him and he is with Pineapple' she said aloud. Suddenly the magical lovebird came and flittered on her shoulder. 'You wish will be granted in due course' it flew off leaving Judy confused.... Was she going to get Kief? It was 3 weeks later and Judy was leaving the Great Hall to head to the couch, when she heard some shouting. It sounded like a song but it wasn't it was Kief! 'I can't believe you cheated on me!' She heard Kief shout, and that got her pulse running. 'I'm sorry Kief!' Shouted Pineapple. Kief ignored her and Judy remembered the lovebird. Pineapple didn't deserve Kief if she cheated on him. 'WE ARE BREAKING UP!' Kief shouted, crying. It was 2 days after the break up of Pineapple and Kief, and Judy had never been happier! She was even brave enough to ask him out. It was the end of lunch and Judy spotted Kief in the corner talking to Nila. She walked over, 'Hey Kief!' She said, excitedly. 'Hey!' He said, still talking to Nila. 'Do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me Nila?' He asked, not looking at Judy. A shard of ice just stabbed Judy's heart. Judy was lying on her couch in the Slytherin common room doing Kief's Charms homework. 'Done!' She said aloud, and some people looked at her. She decided she wanted to give it to Kief in person. But she didn't know where he was! She knew Zoey was a good friend of Kief's so she asked her. 'Do you know where Kief is?' Judy asked, kindly to Zoey. 'Yeah!' She said preoccupied. 'The library!' She said knowing that was Judy's next Question. 'Thanks Zoey!' She walked out into the corridor and up to the library… Judy found her way to library and walked in. She spotted Kief at a table in the corner by himself and with about 300 hundred books next to him. 'Hey Kief! I've got your homework!' She said, walking over to his table and taking a seat. 'Thanks so much Judy! I'm trying to do this Potions homework but have no idea how to do it!' He said, slamming his book. 'I can help!' Judy said, passing Kief his homework. 'I'm awesome at Potions!' She looked at his parchment and scrunched it up. 'Wow you are amazing!' Kief said, half and hour later gaping at Judy. 'Thanks Kief!' She kept working, but then she was distracted by a sound of movement next to her and she turned to Kief... The moment was here. The moment Judy had been looking forward to ever since she set eyes on Kief. He was kissing her, and she wasn't pulling away! It felt like hours but finally Judy pulled away. She didn't know why! His lips were the best thing. She finished off his Potions essay and handed it to him. 'Here you are!' She said more curtly than she usually would. 'Thanks!' Said Kief, still looking mesmerised. Judy left the library, she didn't know why but she still left. It was 3 days after the kiss in the library, and Judy couldn't of felt worse. She had, ignored Kief the last a million times he'd tried to talk to her, she didn't think of anything else and her grades were suffering and somehow the whole school knew about it! She thought this was something to do with the Crazy, gossip, dare queen Aurora but she didn't care! She wanted to talk to Kief, and that opportunity came that day... 'Hey Judy!' Kief said striking conversation with her yet again, but this time she answered. 'Hey!' She said, stopping. 'Look,' said Kief getting quickly to the point. 'We need to talk.' Judy was ready for this question. 'Follow me....' Judy led Kief to an empty classroom, and started kissing him. She didn't need to talk he understood, and kissed her back. Then finally she pulled away. 'Kief?' She asked, looking at Kief with a sort of forced smile. 'We can't tell anyone about this! Even if they know! They don't know it's true!' Judy said, trying to convince herself. 'Why Jude?' Kief asked, looking surprised. 'Because...' she said taking a deep breathe. 'I'm not aloud to date anyone other than a Slytherin, they are the rules my grandpa set and we follow them!' Judy said, fiercely trying not to cry. 'Okay!' Said Kief, while trying to comfort Judy. 'I want everyone to know you are mine! Not Nila's mine!' She started to cry. 'You are mine!' Kief said. 'And everyone doesn't have to know that to be true!' From then on it was the forbidden love. Category:Ships Category:Hogwarts Category:Love